1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to application interfaces and, in particular, to a method and system for blocking application interface elements based on certain restrictions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern applications are more complex than in the past, and the applications have complex user interfaces that reflect functionality of the application. A typical application interface has control elements: menus, command lines, buttons, labels, text boxes, lists, etc. implemented in a graphic form. A user has access to all visible interface elements and can trigger the corresponding application functions by I/O devices such as a keyboard, a mouse, a joystick, a touch screen feature, etc.
Typically, the interface elements reflect their functionality and properties, which makes it easier for a new user to work with the application. However, in some cases, certain application functionality needs to be restricted (or blocked). For example, in cases of parental control, certain application features or links need to be blocked due to unsuitable content. Game applications have in-game purchase options that may not be allowed by the parents. Parents may want to allow a child to use the game application, but do not allow him to spend real money on in-game purchases. In such cases there is no need to block the entire application.
Several conventional solutions exist for analyzing user interaction with the application through the application interface. Patent publication WO2012176365A1 discloses replacing one screen image with another one using an application interface generation module. The application interface is generated based on a set of attributes of the interface elements.
Patent publication US 20080148235A1 describes an algorithm for analyzing application interfaces and comparing them against the design specifications provided by the user. An interface analysis system determines if the interface elements are displayed correctly. However, the conventional solutions analyze user interaction with the application via the interface, but do not limit the access to certain interface elements.
Accordingly, a method for limiting access to the application interface is desired.